St James
by SoNismyhobby
Summary: Catholic School is the home to Ashley and her best friend. Spencer is unnoticed by her family and is used to being in the background...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Author's Note: Okay I had to write a story for my friend and after I had finished it I realized that it would make a good fanfiction. I also read this article on writing fan fic, I know I'm such a nerd, but I think it helped. For example my posts have gotten longer and the ideas are flowing better. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Is it possible for something to be so boring? I mean he must practice it or something…" Ashley whispered silently to the brown haired girl beside her while tuning out the History teacher. The girl chuckled.

"Oh yes there is a weekly seminar," she said sarcastically to her friend. Ashley's head shot up and a look of triumph crossed her features.

"Ah- hah I knew it El! I knew that teachers have been plotting to take over the world one classroom at a time, slowly boring every unsuspecting student to death." Ella just rolled her eyes used to Ashley's rants.

"Shush! Maybe if you're quiet we could actually learn something!"

"Is that what we're here to do?" the brunette inquired and began to study her fingernails a bored expression on her face. The grey-eyed girl beside her just shook head and tried to change the subject.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight to a party I heard about," Ella said while fiddling with her pencil it was a sure sign that she was stepping outside her boundaries.

"Why Miss Elizabeth Grace," Ashley said in a false surprised voice ignoring the wince from her friend when she used her full name, "A party on a school night? How very rebellious of you!"

"Shut up Ashley Marie," Ella replied a sharp tone in her voice, "Fine if you don't want to go with me," the brunette shrugged her shoulders. She knew that Ashley would never miss a chance to party.

"Now, now," Ashley said quickly, "I never said that. Of course I'll go anything to get out of this stupid uniform…" she grumbled tugging at her clothes as though they were suffocating her body.

"I happen to like the uniforms," Ella said an offended look on her face.

"That's because underneath that goody-two-shoes exterior there is a slutty little catholic schools girl," Ashley growled playfully. Ella smacked her arm not to hard but hard enough to catch the teacher's attention.

"Girls is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked raising his eyebrows.

Ashley opened her mouth to undoubtedly make a smart ass remark but before she could say a word Ella stepped down hard on her foot causing only a high pitched squeak to come from her mouth.

"Mr. Salcedo we were just discussing how Ashley feels like a slut in this uniform," Ella said casually trying hard not to laugh at the shocked look on her friends face. Only Ella could get away with this. Her father was in a very important position and no one from teacher to principal could even touch her.

The history teacher looked as though he was having a very difficult time not scolding the girl.

"That's…nice," he said through clenched-teeth. Ella looked at him and smiled a very innocent smile.

"No it's not _that's _the point Mr. S…"

"I see…" Mr. Salcedo's face was screwed up in pain and the vein in his neck throbbed painfully. Everyone could tell that he was doing his absolute best to keep from screaming at the Mayor's daughter.

He was saved as the bell rang signaling the end of fourth period. AS the students rushed to get out of the classroom Mr. Salcedo grumbled to himself, "Thank God…"

----------------------------------------------

Feeling scared was an emotion that the tiny blonde was used to. She clutched her arms tighter around her chest and stared out of the window of the moving car. This city was so new to the girl in the car.

"Spencer are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks Glen," Spencer said appreciatively surprised by this concerned side of her older brother.

"I didn't really care I was just scared because there were no smart ass remarks coming from your mouth," he said his tone immediately changing. Spencer ignored him knowing that he really had meant it.

"Shut up ass," the blonde stated just to make him feel better.

Silence fell in the car again.

Silence is something the Carlin family had gotten used to. Ever since Clay the adopted brother had died in a car crash the family didn't really talk. They didn't even protest when their mother had told them that the family would have to move to Los Angeles.

For Spencer it was a new beginning, a way to forget, even so that didn't mean she couldn't be a bit scared.

St. James. A quaint Catholic School in the center of L.A and the Carlin children's' new school. It hadn't surprised Spencer when her mother had told them that this would be where she and her brother would be attending.

"_Spencer, Glen in L.A you will be attending St. James a nice little Catholic School…" Paula said to her children. Glen scoffed._

"_For nice little Catholic kids right mom?" Spencer looked at him and nodded in agreement._

The Carlin mother had this interpretation of her children. In her mind they were nice Catholic children who followed every single rule that they were giving. This was not the case at all at least not for Glen. Spencer had her outburst but most of the time she was shy and kept herself out of trouble.

Sometimes Spencer realized her family didn't even see her. She could stand in a room for minutes and her family wouldn't notice her. No one noticed her.

When she first discovered she was invisible she was very upset and did everything she could to change that. Over time however she began to not care and soon faded slowly into the background.

And this was exactly what she was expecting from this new school. As Dennis parked the car in the school parking lot she slowly surveyed her new school.

The parking lot was next to the quad and it was obviously lunch time as the students were crowded around the tables. This school Julia observed was the segregated in the same way as our old school. There were the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the Goths, and any other group you can think of.

'Oh yeah I'm going to fade just fine here…'

Julia turned to say goodbye to her brother but was not surprised to see that he had already left the car. She sighed and opened the door to begin her first day at St. James Academy.

---------------------------------------------------

"This can't be happening! It just can't," the Latina raged as she pushed her head even closer to the mirror in the bathroom.

"Calm down Madison…" Sherry sighed and leaned against the tiled wall.

"Calm down! Clam down Sherry look at this zit it's the size of my grandfather's nose and that is pretty fucking big! Ay dios mio," Madison screamed fanning her face with her hand. Sherry groaned and removed herself from the wall to walk over to Madison not in the mood for one of Madison's tantrums.

"It looks fine…" Sherry began trying her best to not blow her cool around the girl. She had put up with self-absorbed Madison for every year in high school. She had followed her around like a lap dog and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Don't fucking lie Sherry," Madison interrupted. Sherry pushed herself away from the mirror.

"You're right Madison," she said to the Latina's surprise, "You're more right than you know. I don't care about your fucking zit and I'm really tired of your complaining…" Madison looked at her fury covering her face.

"Get out of here you bitch! Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed at the surprisingly calm girl.

"Gladly," Sherry retorted and headed towards the door but not before yelling to Madison first, "now you're all alone Madison. You may think you're top of the school being head cheerleader and all but people are beginning to see you for what you really are, an attention seeking whore," she slammed the door of the bathroom hard on the shocked cheerleader's face.

-------------------------------------------------------

Spencer looked around confused she couldn't seem to find the main office and it was now beginning to annoy her. She was mumbling to herself about how confusing the new school was when someone barged into her knocking her firmly to the ground.

Surprisingly she didn't make a sound, not one grunt of pain or anger. Instead she just got up and tried to continue on her way. She would have gotten away too if the person she had barged into hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Hey wait!"

Spencer groaned on the inside and turned to face the offender. She observed the girl carefully slowly taking in her brown hair and eyes.

"I'm sorry for banging into you it's been a long day," the girl shrugged but her words were sincere. Spencer was surprised by the girl's apology. She was sure that she was going to end up getting bullied by this girl but instead got kind words.

"Hey you're new here right? Haven't seen you around," the girl questioned. Spencer nodded her head and croaked out an answer.

"Yeah I'm new my name is Spencer I just moved here from Ohio…" Spencer replied.

"Wow that's a long way from here you must miss it. I'm Sherry," she reached out a hand to shake Spencer's a smile on her face. The blonde accepted it appreciatively and returned the smile.

"It's nice to meet you…"

"Yeah," the bell rang interrupting the girl's conversation, "I'll see you around okay Spence?" the blonde nodded still amazed that this girl would talk to her. No one would ever talk to her.

* * *

_Well that is the first chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own South...

Author's Note: I just wrote this one because I felt like it! Than kyou to all who reviewed the first chapter I hope you enjoy the second chapter even more.

* * *

Chapter 2

"God fucking damn it!"

"What's wrong know whiny?" Ella asked bored as she took a sip from her Peach Snapple.

"What's wrong? Geez El have you seen this lunch?" Ashley complained. Ella looked doubtfully over at Ashley's tray of food.

"I don't see anything wrong Ash…"

"Do you know what kind of meat this is? I sure the hell don't!" Ashley yelled pushing her tray far away from her a look of pure disgust on her face. Her brunette friend sighed.

"You are more than welcome to my delicious home made lunch," Ella said sarcastically and waved the ham sandwich in front of Ashley's face. The brunette's nose crinkled.

"Why do you eat that stuff El? You know I would buy you lunch if you asked…"

"Because," Ella said with a sigh, "I can actually tell what is in this sandwich contrary to that supposedly meatball sub on your tray." The grey-eyed girl laughed trying to hide the hurt in her voice with humor.

Ashley heard it though. Ashley heard everything that was wrong with her best friend. It was if they were connected. No one ever dared to get in between the pair.

"But now that you mention it…I will have some of your sandwich…." Ashley reached over to the paper bag but quickly pulled away as a strong hand slapped hers, "Ouch what the hell!?"

"I wasn't being serious!" Ella said throwing a protective arm around her lunch bag. Ashley burst out laughing. She should have known better than to try to ask Ella to share her food.

As she was chuckling shadows approached the table blocking the sun. Ella groaned and turned around.

"Do you want something freak?"

"Oh dear starting fights again are we? Tsk tsk… Ashley you should teach her some manners but wait… you don't have any either!"

"Shut up Madison!" Ashley grumbled.

"See what I mean?" Madison asked her usual group of minions. Ashley was surprised to see Sherry was absent from the giggling girls.

"Come on Ash let's just get going, huh? These creeps aren't worth our time…" Ella grabbed her friend's hand and pulled them from the seat. As they were walking away they could hear Madison snickering.

"Yeah run away lezbos!"

Ella tried to grab her friends arm but the small brunette was stronger than she looked and she just pushed her friend aside walking very fast back to Madison who had her back turned.

"Hey bitch!" when Madison turned around Ashley pulled her fist back and slammed Madison in the face. The Latina stumbled backward into a nearby table effectively squishing the blonde sitting there.

The blonde didn't scream or groan in pain or anger instead she just rolled out from under the fallen cheerleader and tried to walk away. Luck however was against her as Madison got up and blindly swung her fist hitting the blonde hard in the eye. This time she did make a noise but it was just a small squeak and despite the force of the punch the blonde stood tall her feet planted firmly on the ground.

Ashley looked on amazed, she didn't even sway. Before she could observe the girl more carefully Madison's fist found the right face and punched her hard. Ashley yelled in anger and whipped her head around to face the fuming cheerleader.

A crowd had gathered around them now every eye staring from the blonde who was just standing there her eyes empty, to Madison who's fists were clenched, to Ashley who was breathing hard.

"Ashley!" Ella pushed through the crowd of students and grabbed her friends hand, "stop it! You're gonna get expelled if you're caught fighting again!" the brunette yelled trying to knock some sense into her furious friend. "Come on, please," she whispered.

Ashley let her friend pull her away from the crowd but not before taking one last glance over her shoulder at the cold blonde.

"Oh my God Spencer!"

Spencer turned away from the brunette as she heard her voice being called through the crowd. Sherry burst through the gathering and ran over to Spencer. She reached out a hand and rubbed it softly over the blue eye.

"Geez, Spence you just got here and look at you! It usually takes somebody awhile to piss off Madison, but you managed to piss off Madison and Ashley in one day," she joked trying to bring humor back to the conversation.

Sherry glanced around at all the people.

"What the hell do you all want?! There is nothing to see here!" she yelled at the crowd. The students grumbled annoyed at being shooed away but left anyway. Sherry turned back to Spencer, "I'm so sorry Spencer I should have been here sooner but my teacher asked me to stay a little later…"

Spencer cut off her ramblings, "it's okay Sherry. I've had worse…"

The blonde couldn't continue as a very important figure walked up towards Spencer and Madison.

"Ms. Carlin, Ms. Duarte I would like to see you both in my office now…"

Madison's jaw dropped and it looked as though she were about to protest but didn't. Sherry stepped up to the important looking man.

"Hey Mr. Franz I know it looks bad but Spencer had absolutely nothing to do with all of this…"

"Really Sherry do you have any proof?"

Sherry opened her mouth but closed it again as she realized that she hadn't actually witnessed the event.

"No sir," she replied meekly.

"Well then I suggest you stay out of it…girls?" he nodded to Spencer and Madison, "now." Both girls nodded their consent.

"Just tell the truth and you'll be fine Spencer," Sherry whispered, "Mr. Franz is an honest principal no matter how threatening he may seem…" Spencer nodded and followed the principal.

"So girls are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to have to do something drastic?" the principal asked calmly folding his hands over and staring at each girl a stern look in his eyes.

Madison broke down immediately and began to cry stuttering out her confession, "It-it was Spen-Spencer she got mad because I said-said I didn't like her hair…" she let out a theatrical sob, "next thing I know she hit me. I did the only sensible thing and hit her back!"

Mr. Franz turned his gaze to Spencer who was sitting in her chair twiddling with her thumbs, "is this true?"

Spencer hung her head not able to look into the man's eyes, "Yes that is the truth sir…" Mr. Franz didn't even bother to hide his shock.

"I'm surprised Miss Carlin it is only your first day here and you are already in fights…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Franz I promise you that it will not happen again," she turned to the shocked face of Madison, "I'm sorry for hitting you it wasn't right…"

She turned back to the principal, "may I have my punishment please so I can go?" Mr. Franz sighed in disappointment.

"You will just have detention tomorrow and the day after seeing as this is your first offense and your record from your old school is so impressive…"

Spencer bowed her head and stood, "Of course sir thank you for your time…" Spencer left the room a bit confused herself on why she had stood up for a girl that she had never met.

Sherry ran up to Spencer when she spotted her walking through the halls of the East wing.

"Hey Spence wait up," she yelled to the blonde. Spencer slowly stopped and turned around to face the former cheerleader forcing a strained smile onto her face.

"Hey Sherry," she said calmly as the girl stopped beside her panting.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I got detention…"

"What?! What the hell do you mean detention? From what you told me you didn't do a fucking thing!" Spencer chuckled a bit at Sherry's reaction.

"It's nothing Sherry. I just…"

"Spencer Carlin!"

The blonde turned slowly around to see what unfamiliar person had called out her name. Her eyes found two huge brown orbs and she held the penetrating gaze refusing to back down.

"Ashley what do you want?" Sherry asked an annoyed tone in her voice that this girl had gotten away and left Spencer with all the blame. Ashley looked at Sherry for a moment and then returned her eyes back to Spencer ignoring Sherry's comment.

"Spencer Carlin I need to talk to you…"

* * *

_That's all folks! Read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere!

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of this Catholic School story! I hope that you all enjoy it and please review because you know that I love them.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Spencer Carlin I need to talk to you…" Ashley said determinedly. Sherry glared at the brunette and her grey-eyed friend.

"Hey Ella…" Sherry said quietly giving the grey-eyed girl a meek little wave. Ella waved back and stepped up to face Sherry.

"My sidekick here needs to talk to Spencer I on the other hand need to talk to you," Ella said simply. Sherry was shocked for a bit but soon agreed and followed the short brunette around the corner.

Ashley turned her eyes back to Spencer, who shrugged a seemingly careless look on her face.

"Okay," Spencer said. Ashley's face shone with surprise for a moment at her lack of resistance but the look soon disappeared as she regained her composure.

"Okay then," she jerked her thumb towards the nearest classroom. Spencer nodded and together they headed into the empty classroom. Ashley didn't wait long to get to the point because as soon as the door closed she began to speak.

"Listen I dunno if I did something to you a long time ago but truthfully I really don't give a shit and I'm just having memory loss or something like that but you need to stay out of my business," Ashley stated. She was very surprised when the blonde just stared at her fingernails completely unfazed. Her head jerked up.

"Oh I'm sorry are you done bitching?" she asked and after just receiving a confused look from the brunette she plowed on sticking her hand out, "I'm Spencer and I'm from Ohio, small state you probably haven't heard of it…"

"Wha-what?" Ashley stuttered speechless for the first time in her life, "Uh-uh look just stay out of my life bitch. Okay you have no place in it at all!"

"I think," Spencer said as she leaned against the nearest desk, "that when you're met with confrontation you avoid it by making snide remarks about other people to distract yourself from your own imperfections, cause news flash you're not perfect."

Ashley just stood there her mouth opening and closing several times without any actual sound. She couldn't believe that she had just been out-bitched by some blonde who came from some small state she'd never heard of.

Spencer looked back up from the random folder she was now leafing through and stared quizzically at the brunette, "I'm sorry are you still here?"

Ashley huffed frustrated and stormed out of the classroom leaving a chuckling blonde in her wake.

* * *

Ella pulled Sherry into the small hallway and immediately began to explain because she knew it would be only a matter of time before Ashley finished with Spencer. She felt bad for the blonde who had been caught in a two year rivalry. 

Ignoring Sherry's confused look she began.

"Look Sherry I know we don't talk much anymore since…" Ella shook her head knowing that Sherry knew what she was talking about, "but I need to talk to you about the new girl…"

Spencer sat down next to Sherry in the quad completely missing the frightened look on the former cheerleader's face.

After a couple of seconds of silence the blonde finally looked up in confusion at Sherry, "What?" she asked threw her mouthful of pudding.

"You-your brother is-is…" Sherry stuttered. The blonde sighed frustrated, she didn't want people to find out so soon. She knew that it was unavoidable and that people would eventually find out but she hadn't reckoned on it happening this fast.

"Yes my brother what?"

"Well he-he…"

"I can't exactly talk to you if you can't get full sentences ya know," Spencer said trying to act unaffected by the topic of her brother's secret.

"He-he's the…"

"Come find me when you remember how to speak," the blonde sated rudely and rose from her seat to throw out her lunch and head for her next class.

* * *

Spencer ran to catch up to her brother as he crossed the quad, "Glen, GLEN!" he didn't slow down, so she quickened her pace eventually catching up to my ignorant brother. 

"Who have you been talking to?" Spencer hissed clutching her books tighter.

"I haven't talked to anybody!" he snapped back.

"Well somebody knows!" the blonde replied just as angry. The older Carlin stopped suddenly and turned sharply to his sister.

"So somebody found out and you immediately blame me, that's nice Spence real nice. Ever think that maybe it could be you, that for once you could have made a mistake?" he said sharply then continued walking, leaving his sister far behind.

"Ass…" Spencer whispered and then remembering that her brother was her only way home sped up after him.

When she reached the school parking lot she yelled in frustration as she watched Glen speed off in her only way home. Cursing she sat down on the curb throwing her bag aside.

Somebody popped their gum behind her and she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, "Looks like lil' miss nosey has got herself in a little trouble…"

"Shut up," Spencer mumbled not turning around.

The person took a seat beside me on the curb and I could feel the smirk they were sending me, "well do you need a ride home?"

"No," Spencer replied angrily.

"Good," Ashley replied haughtily, "I sure wasn't going to give you one." With that she stood off and headed in the opposite direction of the parking lot.

Spencer sighed at her own pride and reached into her bag to pull out a pack of cigarettes. Quickly Spencer pulled out the lighter from her coat pocket and lit up the white stick. Spencer tried very hard to think of a solution to her predicament, when she was unable to think of one she angrily took the cigarette and slammed it into the curb beside her.

A honk came from a nearby car and Spencer looked up surprised to see the brown curls of Ashley sticking out of the window of her SUV.

"Well are you just gonna stare or are you going to get into the fucking car?" she asked rudely. Spencer shrugged and took the invitation and headed towards the car to place herself in the seat next to the driver who just happened to be someone she despised.

* * *

Glen glanced around nervously his eyes darting from side to side in a nervous reaction. The sound of footsteps echoed behind her and Glen jumped in surprise, turning around to see who had surprised him he sighed in relief when he realized that it was the person he had been waiting for. 

"Hi," Glen said nervously.

The person just stared at him his face glowing in the street lamp and his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Hello Glen did you bring it?"

"Yeah-yeah…" Glen sputtered out reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the brown package, "here you go Clay…"

* * *

_That's all guys read and review please!_


End file.
